


Flowers Drifting To The Floor

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Megamind had only a small book with him, that his parents had hidden in his little ball, of all the diseases that he might encounter in his life that were limited to his race. Megamind never worried much about that book, since most of those diseases had to have been wiped out with his planet. All but one.





	Flowers Drifting To The Floor

He knew the name of it, only because his parents had included a small book in a hidden compartment in his ball. There was a list of things that only afflicted him, as far as they could tell, and that he needed to be prepared for. 

Hanahaki was one of them. 

He never expected to be hit with it. Of course, Megamind thought himself far enough removed from the diseases that plagued his planet. After all, if they only infected his kind, well, it’s not like he was going to find someone who was carrying it anymore. 

(He still read the book cover to cover until he memorized the contents. the last remnants of his planet deserved that much, after all.)

The first petals cropped up in the back of his throat two years after the first kidnapping of Roxanne Ritchi. He felt the tickle in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes, thinking how horrible it would be to be caught with a cold now of all times. He needed that time to work, and Minion would confine him to his room and force feed him soup (he pretended to be annoyed with it, but the first time he caught a cold was still a blur of fear and pain that Megamind let it happen) 

He coughed a few times into the crook of his elbow, forcing himself to be quiet, and waited, but the feeling in the back of his throat didn’t stop, it got stronger, and Megamind shifted on his heel to lean over one side and hack, drawing back, blood a stark red against his pale blue skin. He stared at it a moment, eyes wide, as a blue flower petal drifted out his mouth and landed daintily over top the blood now beginning to drip down the side of his arm. 

After a moment, he plucked it off, wrapped it in a few tissues and buried in the bottom of his trash can, which he ordered a brain bot to take out immediately and bury at the bottom of the dumpsters outside. 

It wasn’t the last of course, even as Megamind refused to believe what he was being told from the book, from his own memory of reading it over and over, his own logic telling him who it had to be, everything. He refused to believe it.   
The first petal, he later learned, had to have been from a Forget-Me-Not. He laughed at the idea of this all, and kept coughing up small petals and burying them in trash cans and pretending it wasn’t real. 

There were more than one kind of flower, he learned, after a full Forget-Me-Not ripped its way out his lungs, followed by a new petal. This new one, he stared at a moment, before lifting and sticking it into his pocket, the flower into the trash. He needed to find out what flower this was, out of sheer curiosity. The book never mentioned multiple types of flowers. 

Forget-Me-Nots were accompanied by roses, blue apparently, because the universe hated him, and then soon enough followed by wisteria, hydrangeas and delphiniums, and rounded off by amaryllis, one of the few which wasn’t blue. The rest had variants, but Amaryllis wasn’t mainly blue like most of the others. He figured the universe hated him, as he hacked out full bouquets of flowers one by one in the dark of the night, hiding it from Minion, who had also read the book and committed to memory only the ones that might actually affect him. 

He should have expected that Roxanne catch him one day, though he was lucky that it had taken a good year before she saw him, not to mention that Minion wasn’t on this plot anyways. He was working things back at the lair, and Megamind stood with Roxanne on the roof of one of the many sky scrapers, waiting for Metro Man to make an appearance when the coughing started. 

Megamind collapsed to his knees, curling in on himself and hacking, blood dripping from his lips as petals drifted down to the floor in front of him, as he tried to force the flower caught in his throat out, so he could breathe again, barely hearing Roxanne’s gasp. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of choking, he hacked up the flower-wisteria this time-that had taken residence in his lungs, the flowers drifting past his bloodied lips down to the roof, a small beautiful thing that lay in the puddle of blood he had taken in order to hack out these damned flowers. He sat there, hunched over trying to catch his breath, raising a shaking hand and wiping away the blood gathered on his lips. 

“Megamind?” His head flew up (mistake, he was so prone to whiplash and now his neck hurt) and he looked over at Roxanne, eyes wide, coughing a few more times, shoulders shaking with the force he had needed to use to remove the flower from his throat. Her eyes were wide as they darted between the blood on his face to the flowers piled in front of him. 

Carefully, he stood, legs shaky. He coughed a few more times into his elbow and took a couple steps towards Roxanne, almost collapsing as he did. “Don’t... Don’t tell Minion about that. You say nothing, Miss Ritchi.” With that, he turned his hand, hacking a few more times and pulling free a blue rose from his mouth, which he flicked off the side of the building, looking back to Roxanne. 

Roxanne looked terrified. It wasn’t a look he was accustomed to seeing on her face, and he hated it, but he refused to let that stop him. He took another step towards her, but his legs didn’t keep up, and he fell, groaning softly. God he had to look pathetic. He sighed, raising a hand and waving a few brain bots closer, giving soft instructions. 

It wasn’t until Roxanne realized she was being let go and taken home that she tried to fight it, tried to get to his side, but Megamind didn’t notice, too taken in another fit of coughing that lasted until Metro Man showed up on the roof, where he found Roxanne gone and Megamind curled up on his side, flowers dotting the roof, flecked in blood.


End file.
